Pritorian Chronicles_1
by Rjartty
Summary: Okay, something new to read. This should be interesting...


Author's note: I wanted to write something new, so here's my shot, any comments please e-mail me at rj_artty@yahoo.com 

# THE PRITORIANS

## **Prologue **

_**B**ecause of who we are we were hated. Because of who we became…we were feared. Because of what we do…we were dreaded. _

_This is the way it has always been, this is the way it shall stay. _

_No one dares to challenge us. Not openly, nor secretly. No one would taunt and test our power. _

_At least, now they don't, in old days, when we were fighting for power, yes. There had been some challenges, not much, but some. _

_Ah, but mind you, these challenges always came in forms of little groups, small in numbers but awfully powerful. One does not judge an enemy's power by quantity, no, quality is all that counts, quality had always been what it was about, and now, in these difficult days, quality and quantity is necessary for victorious battles. _

_But, even though I'm saying 'these days', these days that I'm talking about are…history. We, as a race, and as an individual, have become…invincible. That's the word I was looking for, yes, invincible. Unshakable. The indestructible force. _

_Yes, we are a force. _

_And to those of you, who think that the universe is a nice, warm welcoming neighborhood, then think again. _

_Yes, the days of nice cozy expeditions are over. The days of friendly ties are broken. _

_We have risen to power, have you realized that are not (Which of course you have, as you see, this is my little joke, there is no way that you didn't realize that we have risen to power.) we have already become conquers of our universe. And it is time to open our ambitious minds to find more routes for power. _

_Yes, there is not much challenge left in our universe. Life for our warriors is…a little bit dull. I mean, it's no fun flying in a 2-14 model from the newest generation of scout ships and having nothing more than the blasting away of forgotten Qudizth ships. Or chasing a Rithil fighter who owns a broken down Githij. _

_Or, to that matter, killing useless slaves and using their weak for target practice…although it is highly amusing to watch a disabled Riw try to lap up water while he could not really use any of his eighteen legs for balance. _

_So there is not much 'fun' or high thrill activities to keep our bloodthirsty minds satisfied, when that happens many of us tend to fight each other for pleasurable purposes. Of course, no one gets hurt; it's a death penalty to abuse a fellow Pritorian. _

_We want a new fight, a fresh challenge, fresh hell. New battles. Another war. And the solution? _

_Strangely, it wasn't the War-Princes who thought of that one. Or found an actual solution. It was our scientists. _

_Thanks to them, the barrier between our universe, and a universe called Olkahelem (named after the scientist who discovered it's existence) had opened. We knew of Olkahelem, but we didn't know how to reach it. _

_The method is still under study. But a few years from now, we will send a scientist and three warriors to Olkahelem, and perhaps get what we were asking for. _

## **Chapter One **

**W**atch your step Kaja, Snarled a voice in my head. 

I turned one of my eyes at him, Shut up, scientist. 

Wathib snorted at me, Leave the poor fellow alone, he probably doesn't know how to use his blade anymore. 

A pity. I said looking at Sarbo. 

Even more of a pity if you wouldn't leave me to CONSENTRATE. He yelled, Do _you_ want to spend your entire life time in the middle of a _Garo Foor_ and a _Litb Ripple_? I really don't think so; especially since your 'entire life time' would be infinite. 

What is he babbling about? I need a translation. I asked. I knocked at the back of my head, where the translator implants had been placed. Maybe they are not working. 

What's not working? Leeth asked. 

His brains probably. Sarbo snapped at her. 

Oh, Kaja, that _had_ to hurt. Wathib snickered. You're secret is out, now it's official. 

I glared at Wathib, What's official? 

Sarbo turned partially at me, two of his eyes were concentrating on his work and the other two looked at me, That you only use your head as a base for your eye stalks. 

How smart, I sneered, Is that what they taught you in the academy? Is that all that there is about Pritorian biology? Or is that all that you remember? 

Get out, all of you. Sarbo said. 

It's boring. I said. And teasing you is lame entertainment; I wish we had a live subject. 

I mean it, Kaja. Go off to your quarters. Or familiarize your self with containing your energy. He paused slightly, his nimble fingers danced across a panel; You'll need it for later. 

Leeth headed for the arched door way, I'm off to feed. 

Right behind you. I muttered and followed her. Wathib too left, for now Sarbo was free of us. 

*** 

Leeth? She was standing at the far side of the lake. Looking at the reflection of real space on the surface of the lake, we were under a transparent dome. The ship we were in wasn't terribly big, but nor was it small either. 

She turned a stalk eye on me, What is it? 

Nothing much. I said, What do you think of our mission? 

She sighed, Commander thinks that it will be a success, you probably think that you - 

Commander? I made a face, Wathib thinks that? 

She looked at me, her expression subtle, like all Pritorians, but I could see the skepticism in her eyes. 

Why do you say that? 

Oh, nothing really, just that I had something more like 'We shall triumph' in mind from the old sky gazer. 

She laughed, He's not old. 

I straightened my shoulders and flicked my tail, I'm younger though. 

She laughed again, pleased this time, amused too. I flashed her a smile. 

She shook her head and shoved me lightly, a gesture that was really flicking your fingers at the chest, not touching the skin, just stoking the fur. 

She turned away and started to gallop towards Wathib. I didn't follow her. 

Just looked at my stars. Soon, I will have more stars to claim I looked at Leeth. Yes, her too, she would be mine. 

*** 

We did it. Sarbo spluttered, I did it! 

Comander Wathib and Warrior Leeth looked at Sarbo. No one said anything. 

Don't just stare at me! Sarbo said, Do something, do anything. Say something! I just made history! We are the first Pritorians to set a hoof in Olkahelem! 

My mind slowly grasped the meaning of his words. 

Yessss! I yelled, Yeah! The dimwit actually did something useful! 

Strangely, Sarbo did not comment on what I just said, I think _that_ too, is a historical achievement. 

But I do believe that Sarbo is much more occupied with his new findings than to trade a pointless banter with me. 

I realized that Sarbo's face was flaring in alarm. 

What is it? 

We're going to crash. 

### **Chapter Two **

**L**ovely, just what I had in mind, I grumbled as I pushed myself back on my hooves. 

Where am I? I was definitely not in the ship, we must have crashed hard. 

I'll have Sarbo to thank. 

I scanned the area. Couldn't see anything, the trees were blocking my view. I was in the middle of alien territory. The vegetation wasn't very dense, but it was enough to knock a few hundred meters off my view. All I could see was the gaps between the trees, and here and there, soil. 

I started to walk away from the spot I first woke from, I had no idea were I was going, but knew it was too dangerous to stay in one place without someone with me. I had no knowledge of my surrounding, didn't know what might be prowling through the forest and had no idea if this planet sustained sentient life. 

Leeth? Comander? I called in open thought speak. 

Leeth? 

Nothing. 

I noticed that the trees were becoming sparse, much farther apart, I saw a stream, and an open meadow. 

Well, I found food. And water. That's good news, I still didn't find any of Leeth, Comander Wathib or Sarbo. 

I stepped up to the stream, drank my fill. I noticed that there were a species of fish inhabiting the stream. They were a rusty red at the back and had a white strip on their stomachs. 

I heard flapping, I turned an eye. A bird, from it's looks it might have been a predator. I saw the weapons clearly, wicked talons, sharp beak, fierce eyes possessing binocular vision. Its appearance wasn't bad either; majestic wings, in shades of brown and rust, white feathers on the stomach and a red tail. It watched me with its unblinking golden eyes. 

It followed me for a while, and then it left. It was not my concern. Where was my commander? And my comrade? And where was that irritating scientist? 

*** 

## 

I still haven't found them; I have encountered strange inhabitants though. I had witnessed a four legged animal whom had the possessions of short sharp teeth located in a mean looking jaw. Its glare was that of a hunter, and its long legs could endure a long run. 

I have seen a great majestic looking bird, which appeared to have horns on its head, and had huge yellow glaring eyes, a small curved beak and white, gray-clawed talons. 

It was night in the forest; I could see nothing, save for the dull moon. It's light wasn't enough for me to see at any great length, just enough for me to make out the trees and stop myself from banging my head in the occasional tree branch. 

I gave up walking, especially after my encounter with a swift fast four-legged beast. It had two especially long teeth, pointed ears, glittering eyes and a long tail, its coat could have been brown, but it was hard to tell in the dark. It moved like liquid steel, slashed at my chest ripping me open, the beast's claws were sharp. 

I eased the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound. But I couldn't clean it. Stupid to walk away from the stream. 

I cursed as I tripped over a fallen branch. The minute I hit the ground, something came roaring out of the undergrowth. 

Ahhhh! 

Bonk! I tried to knock it out with my blade, missed and hit a tree instead. I was blind in the night! The creature seemed to know were it was going. It looked like it was the same creature that attacked me earlier, but I soon realized that it was not. The clouds broke away from the moon and I was able to glance at my enemy. 

It was much bigger than the earlier beast. Its coat was a deep orange with black slashes. It roared again and showed off its teeth. Then the creature did something strange, instead of pouncing at me to rip the life away from me, it stopped, cocked it's head at me and said, Who are you? 

You are a sentient being? I was surprised. 

Who are you? 

I blinked, said nothing. 

And you are an Andalite I suppose. He sounded skeptic. 

Why do you say that? 

Another creature appeared before my eyes. And I was shocked at its familiarity. 

Shocked. 

You are not an Andalite, so what are you? He said. 

It looked exactly like a Pritorian, exactly, but with only one flaw, one difference. 

It had blue fur. 

*** 

I turned to walk away. They were irrelevant. Sarbo would have some rational explanation. 

Hey! The orange beast yelled, Where do you think you're going? 

Ax, is that thing an Andalite? It sure looks like one, only, like Tobias said, his fur is black. And his eyes are blue. 

I do not know Prince Jake, The blue Pritorian said, It could be possible. Though I have never heard of a black Andalite. Or an Andalite with blue eyes. 

I stopped walking, What is an Andalite? And why do you keep calling me that? 

Wait, you don't know what an Andalite is? The orange beast glanced at the freak. 

Where do you come from? What do you call yourself? 

I am not entitled to answer your questions. Where was Wathib? He's supposed to handle situation like these. I didn't know what to do, so I simply said nothing. 

Hey! I had started to move off. The orange beast blocked me, again. 

I tire of you. I said, Move away. 

The orange beast did no such thing, Not until I get my answers. 

Kaja, there you are! Sarbo? 

What the…? The orange beast pranced back in surprise, There is two of them! 

Why you? I groaned, what help is a scientist going to be? Where are the others? 

We have been looking all over for you, He panted, The others are about to arrive, I have just told them our location. 

What others? The orange beast said. 

Sarbo turned two of his eye stalks at it, then he noticed the blue freak, he took a step back, What did you do to your fur? Why is it blue? What are you doing here? 

I looked at Sarbo, It calls itself Andalite. 

He frowned. 

Kaja! Leeth ran up to me, I was worried about you! 

She glanced at the wound on my chest. Came up to me and pressed her hand against it. It had opened up again. 

I was worried about you too, Leeth. 

Wathib came trotting into view. The thing that called itself Andalite winced, just slightly. Wathib is an enormous Pritorian, a giant really. His physical form is quite impressive, not much could be said about his intelligence. Leeth doesn't agree. 

Wathib looked at them with his cold blue eyes, What is this? 

I suppose he was referring to the orange creature and the blue freak. 

Kaja says it calls itself Andalite, Sarbo commented, I 'm surprised there is an Pritorian in Olkahelem before us, what's your name? 

The Andalite looked at the orange creature with a stalk eye, the orange creature seemed to shrug. 

My name is Aximili-Esgarooth-Esthil. He said I am an Andalite serving our military, I am an _Aristh_, a cadet, this planet is at war with a species called Yeerks, are you not aware of that? 

A war? I asked, I shot a look at Wathib, What kind of war, what are you fighting for. 

We Andalites fight for freedom, the Yeerks are parasites who infest sentient beings, they take away the free will of the host and the host is therefore a 'slave of his own mind'. He has no will to do anything, just crawl away at a forgotten corner of his brain. 

My, my, I said, I was getting excited, How advanced is this war? 

What? He looked a little confused. 

Who has the winning side? 

Us Andalites of course. There was an arrogant, vain tone in his thought speak. I smiled. 

And who is more technically advanced, in technology I mean. I asked. 

The Andalites of course. 

And who else is a…significant enemy to these Yeerks? 

There are two more races that we consider as allies, but we are the best. Our dome ships are more than what Yeerks could ever handle. 

And yet it seems that they are still a threat. I smiled, again. 

We are outnumbered. 

Outgunned I assume. 

He glared at me. Now that we told you about us why don't you, explain to us what you are doing, and who-what are you. 

I shot a look at Wathib, and in private thought speak I said, Say Commander, what do you think? Major news, I think we did find what we are looking for. 

Not so fast Kaja, He replied privately, Don't judge too soon. 

To the Andalite he said, I am Commander Wathib-Yatimin-Thoort. This is warrior Kaja-Jikir-Goel. And this is Warrior Leeth-Uthil-Fathim. Along with us is a scientist, his name is Sarbo-Pithal-Dirnah. 

Commander paused, then continued. We have unfortunately crashed on this planet by mistake, soon after entering Olkahelem's universe- 

What? You came from another universe? 

Sarbo nodded, the scientist. Yes, our universe and yours coexist, we are on a scientific mission, we also intend to be…peaceful. -He looked at me openly- I have managed to put Olkahelem's theory at test, and I have managed to bring us little group along to your universe. 

And what do you intend to do then? 

Return. He said. 

The Andalite stared, That's it? Surely there is more. 

I glanced at Wathib, he nodded. Then report what we learnt. 

Which would be? He asked me. 

That this universe is fit for Pritorian conquest. 

*** 

_ _

_ _

_So, what do you think about it? _


End file.
